Naturally
by Lina Marie 02
Summary: She was an unknown, the perfect mystery. He was immediately intrigued, but before he knew it that intrigue turned into something deeper. Now the killer they've been tracking is getting more bold, putting everybodies lives at risk, including hers. He lost the love of his life once already, he won't let it happen again. But can he save her this time? It will all come naturally...
1. Chapter 1

I walked around the bloodstained white carpet with pursed cherry red lips, flinching slightly at the squelching noise I heard when my boots met the floor.

"Well, there goes another good pair of shoes I'll never wear again." I muttered quietly as I continued to study the quite gruesome crime scene, glancing away from the floor to look at the brown walls the were splattered with splashes of the victim's blood.

"From what I can see, most of the internal organs were disrupted along with the slice to the neck and the dismemberment. This style was created by Jack the Ripper quite a long time ago, amd there has been many copycat killers in his wake over the years. But none as brutal as this one." my brother said as he used a popsicle stick to open the wound more, peering inside with a grimace as he leaned his head away from the rotting scent of the corpse slightly. Rolling my eyes I once again glanced over the whole crime scene as the clicks of police cameras were heard, noticing that there seemed to have been a struggle as the table was on its side and slash marks were in the furniture beside it.

"The woman certainly put up a fight, that's for sure. But the only thing I don't understand is why he would choose her. Old Jackie preyed on the prostitutes in his area, any copycat killer that was this meticulous would know that. This victim was a woman of higher class, if her fancy apartment is anything to go by. That doesn't fit the MO of Jackie, so why would the copycat choose her?" I muttered as I looked down at the almost unrecognizable female body, holding back an unamused snort at the sight of her bloody pearl necklace still wrapped around her slashed throat. My brother hummed in agreement but said no more, focused on trying to figure out if any of her internals were missing as he pursed his lips in distaste.

"I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but it gets worse." my brother spoke up as I was talking to a cop about the pictures he took, my head turning to look at him with a frown as his hand reached in to pull something out of the rotting body slowly. Automatically my feet started moving towards him as a small item was held in his palm gingerely, my eyes widening as I crouched amd recognized it to be an ID for a federal agent belonging to the FBI. Grabbing it from his hands I wiped some of the blood off and saw a picture of our victim on it, turning it over in my hands to see that a sticky note was blocking the back inside the plastic cover.

_This is just the beginning._

"Well shit."


	2. Chapter 2

(OC POV)

"Ugh, explain to me again why we're going to Virginia?" I whispered softly as I leaned my head back against the headrest of my reclined seat, scowling when my brother chuckled and laid his arm across the back of my seat and leaned towards me.

"Something to do with a Jack the Ripper wannabe hunting down FBI agents." he whispered before pulling away and talking to a stewardess as she stopped to ask what he wanted, a satisfied hum leaving me when I felt his fingers gently message my scalp to sooth the headache I was currently enduring.

"Water, please." I murmured sleepily with closed eyes when I heard the stewardess ask him if I would like anything as well, a chuckle leaving my brother before he confirmed what I wanted and the woman went on her way with a laugh.

"Sleep sister, we will be there when you wake." his voice murmured in my ear as he pulled my head to rest against his chest softly, a hum leaving me in agreement as I shifted to get more comfortable before I slowly dropped into nothingness.

(The Next Morning)

(Third-Person POV)

The BAU team was bickering slightly among themselves as they waited for Hotch to leave his office anxiously, Garcia seated at the edge of Morgan's desk and throwing in her own opinions about the latest development. Reid was quietly shifting through his paperwork in an attempt to distract himself from their conversations, sighing in defeat as he turned in his chair to watch as Morgan and Garcia went back and forth about who their guest was. Rossi and Cruz were talking amongst themselves as they both watched the elevator with a curious gaze, already knowing who was going to walk through the doors because of the private meeting they had with Hotch the evening before. J.J was perched on the edge of Reid's desk talking to Blake who was seated on her own desk next to her, the blond trying to redirect Blake's attention to the office party instead of the mysterious guest everybody was curious about.

"I think it's some super secret strike team sent in to help us on our next case that will be action packed and dangerous." Morgan said with a satisfied smile as he leaned back in his chair to get more comfortable, Garcia scoffing as she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest with an exasperated expression.

"I doubt it chocolate thunder, it's probably just someone higher up in the food chain checking on us. It's the more logical situation, right boy wonder?" the tech analyst said as she turned her torso to stare at Reid with an expectant eyebrow raised, said boy wonder widening his eyes as he rose his hands in defense and shook his head when all eyes turned towards him as well.

"Leave me out of this." he murmured before the elevator dinged to alert everyone that someone was coming up, Hotch leaving his office at the same time causing everyone to tense up in excitement. When the doors opened everybody jumped up out of their seats to see who it was in there hiding, exhaling sounds of disappointment when it was just another office worker who looked surprised.

"That was a total buzz kill." Morgan muttered as he dropped back into his seat with a defeated expression as a slight pout came to his lips, Garcia laughing at the sight before she played with his bottom lip while making kissy noises to mock him. He glared at her before trying to bite her finger that was on his face without permission, a squeak leaving her before she pulled the offended finger to her chest with a glare at him.

"Whoa." Rossi said quietly as he looked at the spot next to the elevator doors with eyes widened in wonder, everybody looking at him in confusion before following his gaze to where the stairwell stopped.

"Holy shit." Morgan muttered as he watched two people walk out from the stairwell doors with smiles towards each other, the man wrapping an arm around the woman's shoulders as he pulled her into his side and kissed her hair gently. The man was about 6'6 with muscles bulging out of his tight black short-sleeved v-neck, black cargo pants covering his legs though the pockets seemed empty at the moment. His black hair was spiked and in a organized mess and the bottom half of his head was shaved, bright green eyes and a perfect smile with dimples emphasizing his chiseled features. A colorful tattoo was peeking out from beneath his shirt at the back of his neck though it was well hidden, a watch on his wrist and a simple chain necklace around his throat while small silver hoops adorned his ears. Garcia practically swooned at the sight of the unbelievably handsome man walking through the doors, Morgan glaring at him just because he caught her attention like he believed only he could possibly do. The woman was a different story all together because the women of the team envied her, while the men practically drooled at the sight of her with the expectant exception of Hotch. She had curly black hair that reached the bottom of her back in silky smooth ringlets, bangs sweeping across her forehead and curled behind her ear with the rest of her hair. Like the man her features were chiseled but were much more feminine in appearance, dimples appearing at her perfect smile as her bright green eyes looked up at said man. She was wearing black skinny jeans tucked into high-heeled black leather boots, a tight short-sleeved v-neck adorning her upper half and tucked into her jeans. A watch adorned her delicate wrist and a pair of silver hoop earrings larger then the males were in her ears, resting around her throat was a silver chain with a small locked attached and sitting on her collarbone. Her waist was surprisingly small and her hips flared out beneath it while her muscled thighs evened it out, her chest threatening to rip the shirt apart in an attempt to be seen making the men drool even more. Underneath her shirt was an obviously flat stomach probably toned and tanned like the rest of her, a tattoo peeking out from the back of her neck that looked suspiciously like the male's tattoo beside her. Morgan drooled over the thought of what she might look like beneath all the clothes, Garcia becoming annoyed now as she smacked his arm and glared at him from behind her glasses.

"Everybody, meet our special guests!" Hotch called out as he clapped his hands to rip everybody from their assessment, or appraisal if you want to be truthful, of the people that just entered the office happily. The man and woman were now standing side by side, though not touching, and seemed to appraise the team as much and the team appraised them not a minute ago. All was silent before the woman giggled and the man rolled his eyes and looked at her in exasperation.


	3. Chapter 3

(OC POV)

I giggled and turned to look at my brother who merely rolled his eyes and looked at me dryly, my hand rising to cover my mouth before another giggle spell took over me before I could stop it.

"This is Daphne and Xavier Zacharias. They are the governments leading experts in criminal behavioral analysis and come with a recommend letter from the President's oval office." Hotch said as he moved forward to stand with Morgan and Garcia in front of them, my eyebrow rising as I turned to look at Xavier with a wide smile at the irony of the recommendation.

"I apologize for my sister, she is still recovering from the jetlag." my brother said as he set a hand on my shoulder and smiled innocently at the team, my eyes narrowing as I glared at him and batted his hand off of me in irritation.

"Hey!" I barked out as I shoved him only for him to not move whatsoever much to my embarrassment, my arms crossing as a pout came over my expression as a blush covered my cheeks.

"See?" he muttered with a playful smile as he reached over and tried to mess up my hair, a scowl now covering my features as I slapped his hand down before I could reach my head.

"Anyways! It is an honor to work with the infamous FBI BAU and I am hoping that we work efficiently to catch this bastardo before he kills anyone else." I said to change the subject as I subtly elbowed my brother in the ribs to shut him up, a quiet grunt leaving him but he wisely kept quiet while I was speaking to save his torso.

"Let's convene in the meeting room." Hotch said before leading us to the room that he spoke of while me and my brother bickered quietly, the team silently following us though I heard them murmuring so I ignored them politely. Once we were all inside and seated Hotch went to the projector screen in front of us, my brother leaning back and resting a hand across the top of my chair as he got comfortable.

"Alright team, introduce yourselves so we can get down to business. You know me and J.J." Hotch said as he gestured between himself and the blonde that was seated near him, a smile on my face as I nodded in greeting to both of them before glancing around.

"David Rossi, pleasure to meet you compagni italiani ." an older man said with a slight accent as he waved subtly before lowering his hand, my eyebrow rising as I recognized that accent being as it was much like my own.

"Mateo Cruz, but please call me Cruz." the man next to him said with a slight Spanish accent as he merely nodded at us, my brother elbowing me and winking at me and I knew I owed him another 10 bucks.

"Alex Blake, call me Blake." she said while following Cruz's example and merely nodding at us in greeting with a small smile, her aged face pinched because of the stress that she was trying to hard to hide unsuccessfully.

"Derek Morgan, but you can call me your man." the muscled man to my left said as he leaned towards me with a flirtatious wink and a smirk, my brother shifting beside me and I could see the angry glare set into his features already.

"Penelope Garcia, but you can call me your tech goddess." the blonde to our right said as she ran her fingers down my brother's arm with a sultry smirk, my brother's glare turning into a flirtatious smile and her turned towards her slowly.

"Spencer Reid." the man next to her said as he looked out from behind his bangs with a shy smile and a blush, his nimble hand rising in a wave towards us before it settled into his lap again and he looked away. Hotch started talking about the case again gathering everybody's attention easily, a slightly frown on my face as I studied the resident genius who's hazel eyes looked haunted.

(Spencer's POV)

I tried to focus on what Hotch was saying but all that came up in my mind was the image of Daphne, the beautiful woman who would be helping us on this case and hopefully many more after this one. Her hair smelled like vanilla and brown sugar when she passed me to sit down next to Morgan, her flowery perfume mixing in with it to make the scent irresistible as I saw Morgan smell her. Just her presence was enough to comfort me and send away the demons that plagued me, my eyes closing momentarily to try and remember the way it felt when her gaze met my own. Before I realized it Hotch dismissed us so we could grab our stuff and get to the jet, my hands rising to rub my eyes so I could focus on what I needed to do to get this guy.

"Hi, I am Daphne." a soft voice said from my left while I was rubbing my eyes causing me to stop what I was doing, my hazel eyes wide as I turned and looked up at the woman that was just plaguing my thoughts.

"Reid." I said with a slight smile though I didn't reach out to try and shake her hand and it seemed she understood, a soft smile on her lips as she sat down facing me and tilted her head to study my expression with a keen eye. I fidgeted under her gaze and I couldn't help but wonder what exactly she was looking for, a soft laugh leaving her before her smile widened and she winked at me playfully instead.

"I would much rather call you Spencer." she murmured before she stood and may her way out of the room where her brother was waiting, my heart beating in my chest as I tried to wrap my mind around the fact that she flirted with me. With me. And not Morgan.

"Today is wierd." I muttered before gathering my folder and making my way out of the room to grab my go bag, subtly looking for Daphne though she was nowhere to be seen and I assumed she already left. Shrugging I grabbed my stuff from my desk and followed the rest of the team out onto the tarmac, just catching a glimpse of Daphne before she disappeared into the jet with her brother following.

"I see you have a crush; good choice." Morgan said as he winked at me then hissed in pain when Garcia glared at him and smacked his arm, his attention turning towards her as they started bickering over the introductions earlier.

"Right." I muttered to myself as I was the last to board the plane and saw Daphne talking with her brother in the back, her gaze raising to meet mine before a smile lit up her face and she winked at me again. When I blinked she was facing her brother again and he seemed to be teasing her, a beautiful blush covering her face as she glared at him indignantly and pouted slightly. My mind finally started working again and I reached up to put my luggage away finally.


End file.
